Zoo Trip Part One
by RougeBadassWriter15
Summary: Emily, JJ and Henry take a trip to the zoo for a special occasion. Will a proposal happen, a break up or just some fluff? You decide with your reviews and suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Zoo Trip Part 1

A/N: This is not associated with any of my previous stories but it is less OC than the others. JJ has Henry but Will isn't in the picture. This story takes place when Henry is three and Emily has been dating JJ for a while. Read and Review. Inner demons will be updated as soon as my muse for that story comes back. If you have any suggestions hit me up or review. It means the world to me.

Henry isn't big on waking up early most mornings, which I'm thankful for because of how late I have to work sometimes. This morning is different though. At 5 am, his rambunctious body slams into the side of my bed in an attempt to get on the bed. I feel myself hold my breath unintentionally until I know he's okay. Henry soon climbs onto the bed and buries himself under the covers and into my ribs.

"Henry, is hurting me necessary this early in the morning?" I don't expect an answer but his ignorance at my rhetorical question leads him to answer anyway. "Sorry, Mommy. I just excited. Emmy is gonna go to zoo with us." He has been counting down the days till Emily and I have planned to take him to the zoo. Emily is his new favorite person, which I don't mind because it makes having her around all the time easier.

I smile and lean down to kiss his forehead as he rambles on about all the animals he wants to see first. When I momentarily tune back in, it is between monkeys and elephants. My eyes droop more and more as his internal battle continues. They are almost fully closed when he nudges my arm and wakes me back up. "Mommy! No sleep, we gots to get up. Emmy gonna be here soon!" I hold back the groan I desperately want to let out but rise from the bed instead. Getting more sleep when it comes to Henry is an uphill battle I'm not dealing with this morning.

He raises his arms up for me to place him on the floor and once his feet hit the floor, he's off running towards the kitchen. As frustrated about not getting enough sleep, Henry's excitement and the fact that Emily is coming over makes it dissipate quickly. I walk over towards the standing mirror across the room to inspect the damage that insufficient sleep has don't to the undertones of my eyes. Nothing looks too bad, at least nothing a shower and small amounts of make-up won't fix. Before anything like that happens though, Henry's got to get changed and fed.

His footsteps patter back down the hallway as I finish my quick inspection of myself and I know the words out of his mouth before he even speaks. "Can we have pancakes?" Henry b asks this every weekend morning and most of the time I cave even if it is very unhealthy. This would be one of those times. He is standing there in front of me with puppy dog eyes a, my smile and his body bouncing with anticipation. I find myself unable to control the smile on my face and I nod. "Sure baby boy. How about we call Emmy an when we're all dressed and see if she can eat breakfast with us?" I wouldn't believe his smile could grow anymore but somehow it has and he jumps up to punch the air in excitement.

I follow his energized aura back into his Cars themed bedroom and start for his closet.. Henry steps in front of me and tries with all of his might to push me back. "No mommy. I wanna pick." I stumble backwards and the back of my knees bump against the bed. "Ask nicely and I'll let you pick." My expectant look is matched with his childish, apologetic smile. "May I please, please pick?" My only response is to take a seat on the bed and motion him to his closet.

It doesn't take him long to chose exactly what he wants, only a couple minutes after he decided on jeans that are faded. His choice of shirt surprises me though. Henry isn't big on dressing up but he chooses a button down that matches his eyes and brings out the emerald green. I choose my words carefully as to not discourage his wardrobs choices. "Henry are yu sure you want to wear this? You are going to be playing in sand and it might be hot outside." Henry turns around and gives a toothy grin. "Yep. Cause today is special." I'm confused at his words but let it slide for the moment. The rest of the dressing procedure is quick and once he is dressed and entertained by the flashing cartoons on tv, I make my way to my own bedroom to set out my clothes and shower.

After I shower, Henry is still watching tv so I take the time to call Emily and ask about breakfast. The phone rings and rings and I busy myself with my make-up and trying to get my hair to corporate. Finally on the last ring, she answers. "ello?" Her voice is hoarse and filled with sleep. I almost feel bad for waking her up but then realize the time is 7:30 and that's later then she usually sleeps. "Hey babe. Were you sleeping?" I continue to apply mascara and wait for her tired response.

"Hey. It's alright; I should be getting up anyway. What's up? I thought we weren't meeting up till 9?" I can hear the sheets ruffling as she peels them off herself and struggles to leave the warm bed. "Well…Henry and I were wondering if you'd like to stop by earlier and join us for breakfast before we leave for the zoo?" My voice is hopeful and in that moment I feel pathetic but consciously I know Emily doesn't judge.

"Sure that sounds awesome!" All sleepiness is gone from her voice and excitement mixed with giddiness replaces it. My voice holds the same joy as we exchange details and small sappy comments about how we miss each other even if we did just spend the whole week together at work. When I hang up, Henry's made his way back into my room and is laying on my bed with his stuffed bunny that has been through hell even for only being three years old. "Is Emmy coming?" His voice is distracted as he moves the limbs of the bunny to act like the bunny is dancing on his stomach. "Yeah bud. She'll be here in an hour. Let's start on those pancakes. Okay?"

He jumps out of the bed and I catch him in my arms with slight difficulty. I've been trying to get out of the habit of carrying him everywhere but sometimes it's nice to pretend he will stay this small forever. The moment is short-lived and Henry's squirming once we set foot in the kitchen. I set him off to collect the supplies needed as I warm up the skillet and start mixing batter together. Within minutes of us starting, the doorbell rings and Henry dashes for the door before I can reprimand him. As I round the corner, Henry has opened the door and is standing there with a confused look on his face. Before I see the person in the doorway, a voice I recognize immediately travels through the air.

"Hello Jennifer."

My only reaction is to pull Henry closer to me.

A/N: Who do you guys think it is? Review, favorite and give suggestions. I love hearing from you guys and checking out your guys stories.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites. I promise not to disappoint with the following chapters. This chapter will be told from Emily's point of view and will pick up right after the phone call. Will a confrontation ensue? Read to find out.

I kind of love that Jennifer was my wake-up call this morning. It's way better than the shrill of my alarm clock. Her voice is calm and it makes even the nightmares that plague my nights seem like fleeting thoughts. Even on the rare nights when Jennifer can stay over, its' blissful to wake up to her light kisses covering my body. She's just a great thing to wake up to I guess.

My moment of mirthful thinking is over for now as I rise from the bed and attempt to move my thoughts over to what I should wear today. It has to be something casual enough for the zoo but formal enough that today will be memorable. But then again, nothing could make this day forgettable. I reach into my dresser drawer and search for the very reason for my dilemma. The ring is still in its little black box and I run my fingers over it as if making sure it is still there.

Today has become about thinking. I realize this once I'm in the shower and my thoughts drift off to a few months ago at Henry's birthday party when Jennifer had let her views on marriage slip through her lips. As I stand here today I still can't believe how frightened I was at even the brief mention of it. I did love her after all? Why was it so hard to not accept that one day she might want to get a stupid piece of paper and make it official for the whole world to recognize?

I guess I was just scared. I never had a relationship in my life that lasted longer than a meal and my parents constantly fighting didn't exactly present the ideal relationship. Still that fear that a simple change in titles would result in Jennifer and I always miserable left doubt that I could commit to her fully. The fights over what we wanted and the brief two week period where we didn't speak woke me up though. If I couldn't go two weeks without her, how could I let my fears separate us forever?

As the water poured down my skin, I continued to convince myself that today was a normal day and that being nervous would only make Jennifer anxious. Jen being anxious is like a mini World War. She zooms around her and cleans. The kind of cleaning where you could eat off the floor and it would still shine brighter than the Chrysler Building. No, today was going to be perfect and nobody would ruin that.

My wardrobe left little to be between formal and casual, so I settled on designer jeans, a button down shirt (blue of course) and Spearies. 'This is about as in the middle as it gets'; I thought to myself while staring into the mirror. One last shrug and I grab my wallet, watch, and car keys before remembering the ring and running back in the house to grab it. 'No sweat. Today is going to be perfect and no matter what, we'll be happy.' Those are my last thoughts before heading over for breakfast with my two favorite people.

Jennifer's House

Jennifer's house is like all the other ones that are on her block. Average homes with families, SUV's and kids running around in the back yard. Her home usually looks pretty normal with one car in the driveway which I always tell her to lock and put in the garage to prevent break-ins but she has yet to listen. Today another smaller car occupies the space in the driveway next to hers and once I pull in, I notice that I recognize it immediately but I can't place it at the moment.

I grab my jacket from the car and walk towards the front door which I can't quite see yet but I can hear Jennifer's shaky voice telling the person at the door that he shouldn't be here. The next voice I hear makes the rest of the puzzle pieces fit. It's Mark, and he sounds pissed.

"Jenny, please come home! I have asked nicely multiple times and I am growing impatient. I want my wife and son back at home. I miss both of you." Mark's words fall gruffly from his bearded lips and it angers me immediately that he is even in her presence. I quicken my pace on the sidewalk and try to control my emotions. He isn't supposed to be within 5 miles of her. The restraining order was very specific and we both made sure he understood. I reach the pair as Jennifer finally speaks. "I am not your wife. That make-shift wedding we had doesn't even count. I'm with Emily now and I would appreciate it if you would leave. I won't call the cops if you leave now." It takes a profiler to notice that her voice shakes slightly but luckily Mark isn't one and he momentarily considers the offer.

"That bitch of yours is keeping us apart. All she wants is to make me miserable. I really love you. Please baby." His plea pushes me forward and I push past him to get to a scared Jennifer and even more frightened Henry. The anger on my face is prominent and I choose my words carefully. "You will leave right now. If you truly cared about your son or Jennifer you would respect their wishes that you not return." I gently push Henry and Jennifer into the doorway and inch up closer to Mark. "If you don't leave right now, I will personally throw the handcuffs on you myself and make sure they never leave your wrists." My voice is low and I can feel myself resisting to growl and spit on his disgusting face.

He backs up a few steps to regain his footing and to collect his thoughts but a moment later his face masks over back into anger. "I will be back for them. And next time I won't leave without a bullet between your eyes and your blood covering my hands." Mark swiftly turns around and stomps back into his car. I wait for him to pull out of the driveway before checking behind me for my girlfriend and her son.

They are not behind me but in the kitchen and as I close the door and walk closer to the kitchen, I can see that Henry is in her arms and they are having a whispered conversation. Jennifer's body language still exhibits signs of anxiousness but I can tell she's trying to hold it together. I slowly walk towards them and watch the small scene play out.

"Mommy, will Emmy always protect us?" Henry's voice can barely be heard over Jennifer trying to scrape the burnt pancakes off the skillet. "Yes baby. Emmy will always protect us, even if she's not always with us." This satisfies him and his response is a nod. After a few moments though, he speaks up again, "I wanna be like her when I grow up."

I smile and take this moment to join in on the conversation. "That's funny, cause when I grow up, I want to be just like you!" Henry's face lights up and Jennifer's head turns to face me with gratitude etched on her face. He giggles and reaches out for me to take him from his mother's arms. "You alweady grown up, silly."

I laugh because it's easy and in that moment we need easy for a while until Mark comes back to ruin it. Jennifer and I kiss in that way that lets me know she's thanking me but she wants us to talk about it later. My kiss answers that we will. I just hope I can still make today special enough for her to still say yes.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: This is from JJ's point of view now. I'll probably continue switching for the next 3 chapters or so. This wasn't meant to be more than 5 chapters anyway but anyway. ENJOY! And as always R&R

The house smells of smoke and burnt pancakes. Mark showing up had made me oblivious to the pancakes I had left on the stove. Oops. Oh well. Emily's suggestion that we should go out for breakfast was welcome, after all I didn't want to subject Henry to all the smoke that filled the house. Before we left, Emily helped crack all the windows and turn on the fans in hopes that when we returned from the zoo, the house would be restored to its original state.

Emily must have picked up on my hesitance to leave the house, because when we started for the door she whispered in my ear, "its okay. I made sure he was gone." I smile gratefully and plant a kiss on her cheek. She reads me pretty well and that makes it easier to leave unspoken words in the air.

Henry's oblivious state has returned once we buckle him into his car seat that Emily has permanently stationed in her car. I told her it was unnecessary but she was very persuasive in convincing me that it would help out in emergency cases like when Henry is sick or they don't have time to switch it out. It only bothered me because she insisted on paying for it. I know she has money but… I don't even know. It just bothers me.

I put on a smile in hopes to keep Henry's first trip to the zoo playful and joyous. Henry babbles on about all the animals he is learning about in daycare and makes the sounds too. Emily and him howl and screech in the car while they imitate the animals. Her hand finds mine and I squeeze it as she brings it up to her lips and kiss our knuckles. "How does an elephant sound Mommy?" It's Emily's attempt to bring me in on the conversation that I have been observing.

I wave my arm in front of my nose and make the best elephant sound I can which results in spit spewing out of my mouth and my two favorite people laughing so hard that I have to remind Henry to breathe. A true smile returns to my lips and we start our long drive from the suburbs to the city where DC has its biggest zoo.

It takes us three hours but with all the talk of animals, Henry's bathroom breaks and Emily's jokes and laughter, it feels like 20 minutes and I wish I could bottle up this moment and release it when we all have a bad day. The last few minutes of the car ride I reiterate the rules about how Henry isn't supposed to leave our sights. In reality, I hoped for Henry never leaving our sides but Emily is adamant at letting him play on the play ground and she reassures me that nothing bad will happen.

Our last family outing resulted in a frightened Henry and my anxiety getting the better of me. We were at the aquarium and Henry ran off towards the shark tanks when Emily and I were ordering food. He was out of our sights for maybe a minute before I threatened to send out a search party and shut down the aquarium. My badge was burning a hole in my pocket as Emily reassured me that we would find him unharmed and in moments. I hate to admit that she was right but we did find him across the room just staring at the sharks in wonder. We left immediately after that much to his disappointment but my anxiety wasn't letting up and I couldn't keep him glued to me. That was three weeks ago. I still haven't recovered.

Emily lets Henry out of his booster seat and holds his hand as he hops down from the large SUV. When she first got it, I teased her relentlessly at the fact that she owned a "mom car" but she only replied with a smirk and told me that she was just thinking ahead. This was before we even began dating.

Henry instinctively grabs both of our hands and Em momentarily looks back to lock the car and make sure that the street is empty before we cross. We had to park a few blocks away because of the traffic that was blocking up all of the main roads. A Saturday was probably a bad day to try and hit up the zoo because of the enormous crowds and crowded streets but I push through my hatred for crowds and move on.

Once we get closer to the entrance, the crowds disappear and we start to swing Henry towards the box office. His giggles can't be contained as he chants, "higher, higher." We swing him higher and his smile grows bigger. Emily brings that out in him. She brings it out in me too.

After a few minutes of playfully arguing, I win and pay for three tickets and bonus tickets to see the monkey and elephant shows that are going to be happening sometime during the day in the main tent. Emily's hand finds the small of my back as she leads Henry and I into the zoo.

Henry has kept quiet about which animal he decided on to see first but once we step foot into the main area he tugs on Emily's shirt and asks to be picked up. She glances at me and I give a nod to let her know it's okay. He stares at the map in my hands and makes his thinking face with his hand under his chin. He must have picked it up from Emily because mine is nothing like that.

"Mommy, Emmy. I wanna go to see this first." He points into the middle of the map and Emily winks at him in a secretive way that she thinks I can't see but I play along and start walking off that way. "Okay baby boy, we'll go see the…."

a/n: HAHA! A cliffhanger :D Sorry guys but I had to do it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Sorry it took so long BUUUUTTTTT hopefully the sweet ending will make up for it. There is one last part that should be up before my birthday on Thursday. Happy reading. R&R

Emily and Henry spent the day acting like children on a sugar rush. They ran around and goofed off while I had to remind Emily that she was in fact an adult. I didn't want them annoying the other patrons. When they hang out, I'm always the one to be the adult and reprimand them. Henry brings out the child in Emily and it's the most adorable thing I've seen in a while.

We spent the day running around the park, eating overpriced hot dogs and slurping down slushies. Emily and Henry had just finished playing leap frog in the large field when his head came to rest on my shoulder. "Mommy, can we go see the tigers again?" He was breathing heavy and I rummaged through the backpack I brought for his inhaler.

He shook his head as I offered the inhaler to him. He tried catching his breath and it finally started to steady. "Sure baby boy. But that was the first thing we saw. Why are we going back?" Emily dropped down on the seat next to me on the bench and we intertwined our fingers.

"They're your favorite animals! And we have to say good-bye to them otherwise they would get sad." Emily twisted out joined hands to view her watch. "We should get going then if we're going to catch dinner before I have to go back in to the office." Em and I stand in one motion and Henry stands on the bench before reaching out his lanky arms towards me. I take both of his hands in mine and help him hop off the steep jump.

Henry holds out both of his hands for us to take and swings them back and forth as we walk. "Emmy, do you have to work? Can't you sleep over?" He looks up at her with his puppy dog eyes that would make even a martinet crumble. She shoots back an apologetic smile and seldom replies, "Sorry bud. I've gotta keep you and all the other people safe. But I'm sure I'll be over again this weekend.

Our little family arrives at the tiger's exhibit and Henry takes off to press his face as close into the bars as he can manage. I go to reach out for him but Emily grabs my hand and kisses the palm. "I've got him. Don't worry." She leaves after a kiss to my forehead and one to my lips. Emily takes good care of us and I am so grateful for it. I could not have gotten this far without her.

I can hear Emily explaining all the details and facts she knows about tigers to Henry and by his facial expressions, he is hanging on her every word. The tigers are roaming their make-shift home as she explains how their stripes and claws help them survive. My heart starts racing when two of the tigers begin striding over to where Emily and Henry are. Before I can call out though, the tigers curl up in the far corner and lay their heads on each other's backs.

"Mommy, look it's you and Emmy!" His chubby finger points to the sleeping tigers and Emily blushes from the corner of my eye. "Yes baby. Isn't it cute?" His focus is back on the tigers before I can get the words out of my mouth. A few moments later, Henry resides in the viewing area but Em comes around towards me and sits close enough on the bench for me to rest my head on her shoulder.

Henry pipes up a few minutes later, once his focus is lost on the tigers eating their steak. "Is Emmy going to be with us forever? I really want her to." I grab her hand that is placed next to mine and she kisses my temple. "That's up to her. But I hope so too." I can see her reach into her pocket and pull out a velvet box. Her smile shines through as she speaks, "I guess it really depends on your answer."

"Marry me."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a writing style my professor wants me to try so I made it work for this chapter. I think it adds to the dramatic areas. I might even write the sequel this way if you guys like it. Let me know. And yes, there will be a sequel based on your ideas. R&R.

My heart stops.

Her eyes hold my gaze expectantly.

The box still resides in her hands.

My eyes water.

"No."

The word makes her face crumble.

Her eyes look away.

She's trying not to cry or show anger.

I'm not sure which.

"Okay."

She closes the box.

She scoots away from me.

"Let me explain. Please."

I try to get close.

She stands up.

"I get it. We should head out, I don't wanna be late."

Her eyes are unfocused.

Her face only reflects what she thinks I mean.

She doesn't look at me.

I don't look at her.

Henry doesn't talk.

Maybe he can feel the tension.

You could cut it with a knife.

She buckles Henry in and speeds.

As if she is trying to get away from me.

I glance at her briefly.

She hates herself.

She hates being strong.

She hates asking.

She hates me.

I don't know why I said no.

I want to be with her forever.

So why did I say no?

I shot her down.

She hates me.

Her face crumbles by the minute.

Henry falls asleep.

I try to get her to talk. I try to apologize.

"I'm s-"

"Don't"

"But I am."

"I don't want to hear it."

I shut up.

Are we over?

Is this it?

We pull in and she gets Henry.

I would smile but it hurts too much.

Her chivalry extends even when she's upset.

She lays him down.

Our eyes lock and I see it.

Anger

Pain

Denial

Courage

Love

Hate

Disappointment

Abandonment

Bravery

But mostly hurt.

She turns away.

I reach for her.

She stares at the touch.

She is trying not to break.

"I'm sorry I asked. You deserve better."

I drag her closer.

"You should hear my explanation. It's worth it."

Her eyes find mine.

The tears come running down.

"It's gonna be pathetic. No answer is good enough." The words tumble out.

"I don't want to love you forever."

She is angered.

I continue.

"I want to love you for now. I want to love you like today is our last day. Marriage has become a contract in our society. Love isn't a contract you sign for and have papers for. I said no because I love you with everything I am. I don't need to prove that."

The words make us cry.

I reach to touch her face.

Minutes pass.

Silence.

More silence.

"Please talk. I'm sorry. I love you. I just don't-"

She kisses me.

A sweet kiss.

An aggressive kiss.

I bury my head in her neck.

"I love you too. We don't have to get married. But this ring makes you mine. No one can take you from me. Nothing can either. That's why I did this. So forever was not only said but felt."

We kiss again.

And again.

And again.

Her arms wrap around me.

My face is buried again.

It feels like hours.

We just stand there.

Her head rests on mine.

We stand there.

Her shirt stained.

My face red.

Standing.

"Can I change my mind?"

Her lips graze my forehead.

"Yes."

I reach in her pocket.

She opens the box.

She kisses my lips and repeats the question.

"Yes. Forever and always."

It feels right.

We feel right.

We ARE right.


End file.
